(1) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a vehicle employing a wet clutch as a main clutch, and particularly to a mounting structure for attaching the wet clutch to a vehicle body.
(2) Description of the Prior Art
Either a dry clutch or a wet clutch is used as the main clutch of a tractor. The civil engineering tractor employs a wet clutch since, compared with the case of the agricultural tractor, the clutch is subjected to great loads and used for long periods of time, as disclosed in Japanese Utility Model publication Kokai No. 54-90549.
It is, however, very difficult to assemble and disassemble the main clutch disclosed in the above publication. Where a clutch pack is mounted on a clutch output shaft provided separately from a clutch input shaft to facilitate assembly and disassembly, it is difficult to secure a coaxial relation between the engine side and main change speed shaft side.